transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase 2: The Avengers Initiative
Phase Two is the second part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called The Avengers Initiative. Development Development on Phase Two began during the early days of Phase One, in 2009 eagc7 was considering in doing a Spider-Man stop motion sharing continuity with the Transformers stop motion. using Revenge of the Fallen for set up the stop motion. but later in 2010 he started to consider doing an Iron Man stop motion aswell. then eventually he started to to consider doing stories on many Marvel characters as possible. before officialy begin work in Phase Two, eagc7 decided to set up the second Phase right away in Phase One. such as; Iron Man making a cameo in Earth Protectors, S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned in Sector 7, Tony Stark and Stark Industries are mentioned in Tales of the Fallen Iron Man, the Alien Symbionte, Nick Fury, Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D. Oscorp Tower and an still incomplete Stark Tower all appear in Revenge of the Fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. Files was made, as a possible succesor to Phase One Sector 7, with some episodes which deals with the everyday life of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with some episodes being used to fill in some the gaps, aswell to be used to have S.H.I.E.L.D. discuss some real life events/mysteries that tie to the Transformers, Development on S.H.I.E.L.D. Files began in November 8, 2013, as eagc7 started to write the treatments of the first three episodes detailling S.H.I.E.L.D. connection with some of the events in Phase One. Stop Motions ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The everyday life of the agents of SHIELD. Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. After many years of cospirancy and secrets, SHIELD becames targeted by the Autobots and Decepticons in search for secrets that SHIELD hidden to humankind about their past on Earth. Iron Man When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armoured suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use the technology to fight against evil. Thor The powerful but arrogant being Thor is cast out of Asgard to live among humans on Earth, where he must learn humility Spider-Man When a typical teenager named Peter Parker is bitten by a altered spider, he gains Spider like powers, becoming the vigilante known as Spider-Man protecting New york, but in the early stages of his career he must fight his dark side when an symbiontic life form appears. The Incredible Hulk Thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, Dr. Bruce Banner must deal with the side effects as well as being hunted by the military. Captain America After being deemed unfit for military service, Steve Rogers volunteers for a top secret research project that turns him into Captain America, a superhero dedicated to defending USA ideals. The Avengers: Godzilla'' When global security is threatened by the sudden return of Godzilla, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. assembles a team of superheroes to save the world from disaster. Cast and Characters The * means that voice recordings from the Marvel movies, G1, 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were used If Actor is in Italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Trivia *This Phase focuses on the Marvel characters, instead of Transformers or both franchises. *This is the only Phase to feature characters that do not originate from Marvel or Transformers, but another franchise (Godzilla). *This is the only Phase so far in where the title is not the same at its finale *This is the longest Phase so far (with 8 stories in total) Posters S.H.I.E.L.D. Files SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Transformers-SHIELD-logo.jpg|Logo Transformersshield.jpg|Teaser Poster Iron Man Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Thor Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Spider-Man Spider-Man Logo.jpg|Logo Spider-ManTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster The Incredible Hulk Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Captain America Captain America Logo.jpg|Logo CapAmericaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster The Avengers: Godzilla Godzilla Logo.jpg|Original Logo Avengersgoji.jpg|Logo GodzillaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Category:Stop Motions